1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling system for a power distribution unit (hereinafter PDU), especially to a controlling system for a PDU that provides a readable controlling interface for PDU manager to easily set outlet parameters of the PDU.
2. Description of Related Art
To easily shut down and power on multiple computers or server at the same time, a power strip is proposed. The power strip has an AC power input, multiple AC power outlets and a power breaker. The power breaker is serially connected between the AC power input and the multiple AC power outlets. When the power breaker turns on, the AC power source connected to the AC power input is further output to each of the AC power outlets. On the contrary, all AC power outlets are not output the AC power when the power breaker turns off. Therefore, electronic apparatuses respectively connected to corresponding AC power outlets shut down and power on at the same time by turning on or off the power breaker of the power strip. However, parts of the electric apparatuses connected to the power strip have to be shut down or power on respectively. Therefore, an amended power strip further has multiple power breakers. The power breakers are connected to the corresponding AC power outlets to independently power on or off the corresponding AC power outlets. The manager manually switches the power breakers to determine shut-down sequence and power-on sequence for the electric apparatuses.
The power strip provides power breakers for the manager, the manager has to remember the shut-down sequence and the power-on sequence for the electric apparatuses. For large numbers of the electric apparatuses, using the above power strips is not convenient.
Recently, a power distribution unit (hereinafter PDU) is proposed. With reference to FIG. 6, the PDU 50 has an AC power input, multiple AC power outlets 51 and a controlling unit 52. When the AC power input is connected to the AC power source, each of AC power outlets outputs the AC power source. The controlling unit 52 stores parameters including a shut-down time and a power-on time for each AC power outlet 51. The manager previously presets the shut-down times and power-on times of the PDU 50. When the shut-down time is achieved, the controlling unit 52 sequentially interrupts outputting the AC power of the AC power outlets 51 to shut down the electric apparatuses 30 in sequence. Therefore, the PDU 50 can automatically shut down the electric apparatuses 30 in sequence and makes sure that each electric apparatus has enough time to complete a shut-down procedure. When the power-on time is achieved, the controlling unit 52 sequentially outputs AC power source to the AC power outlets to power on the electric apparatuses 30 in sequence. Therefore, the PDU 50 can automatically power on the electric apparatuses 50 in sequence.
Based on the foregoing description, the manager conveniently shuts down and power on the electric apparatuses by using the PDU. However, the shut-down period and the power-on period of each electric apparatus is not fixed, so the manager has to change the parameters of the PDU. Therefore, the PDU has to requires a convenient controlling system to preset parameters.